1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette loading apparatus for a video cassette recorder having a front loading system, more particularly to an apparatus for placing the video cassette holder having the cassette in it on the deck and pulling out the video tape from the cassette to be loaded on the upper drum of the video cassette recorder (hereinafter called the VCR).
2. Discussion of the Background
A VCR having a conventional front loading system is usually equipped with a device designed to safely place on the deck the cassette holder holding the video cassette in it and a device designed to pull out the video tape from the said cassette for loading, wherein the two devices are operated by two different motors.
As the cassette holder placing and tape loading as discussed above must be made within a certain interval of time but without interruption, the construction of the loading system ordinarily requires two motors, two different sets of transmission gears, a limit switch, etc., thereby contributing to increased production cost and constituting an obstacle to miniaturization of the VCR itself.
Further, the tape loading and reproducing operations of the VCR can be normally accomplished only when the cassette holder, placed safely on the deck, is properly locked so as not to shake or sway. However, the conventional VCR has the defect that the cassette holder placed on the deck is apt to be excessively pressed under the influence of the motor's inertia and as a result, the parts of the VCR are deformed or damaged.